


Апельсины и соль

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Продолжение текста "Бомба"
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Апельсины и соль

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Четыре перекрестка четырех дорог](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225219) by [fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020), [Koldthav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav), [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon). 



В телеграмме был только день, время и номер рейса. Не было даже подписи, но Вальдес и так понял, от кого она, взбудоражил экономку требованиями приготовить лучшую комнату и ужин повкуснее и уехал встречать.  
А он-то уже и надежду потерял, три месяца прошло...  
Кальдмеер вышел из гондолы одним из последних. Он был одет в летную куртку, далеко не новую, но все еще прекрасно на нем сидящую, а вместо форменного белого шарфа повязал яркий платок. Нашивки с куртки были неаккуратно спороты.  
\- Долго же ты собирался, - улыбнулся Вальдес, обнимая его.  
Кальдмеер упрек проигнорировал.  
\- Ну вот, наконец, собрался. Ты, вроде, обещал мне город показать?  
Из вещей у него была только небольшая сумка через плечо, так что Вальдес с радостью потащил его обедать, а потом и гулять. 

Подвесная дорога довезла их до начала старого города. Конечно, в новый районах дома стояли шире, улицы были предназначены для мобилей, а тротуары окружали клумбы и деревья, но Вальдес любил узкие, криво мощеные улочки своего детства.  
\- Мой дом выше по улице, - показывал он. - Вот в этих кварталах я и вырос, ходил в гимназию там, на площади. А вон те скульптуры изображают кэцхен. Их по городу полно...  
Они медленно шли, постепенно спускаясь к морю. Кальдмеер с интересом смотрел по сторонам, но больше не на сам город, а на людей: ярко одетых дам, пробежавшую мимо с громким ржанием группу кадетов-пилотов, на бегу отдавших Вальдесу честь, на сплетничавших на лавочке рыбаков...  
\- А теперь спустимся в порт и оттуда на площадь... Так, где-то тут было... А! Нашел!  
Вальдес отвел доску, пропуская его в дыру в заборе. Кальдмеер усмехнулся, но полез молча.  
\- Тут раньше был сад богатенького купца, а теперь просто заброшенный участок остался. Его дети, вроде бы, где-то в Бодроне живут...  
Из сада нужно было пройти по узкому лазу в скале, и Вальдес невольно ссутулился, а потом и вовсе развернулся боком, чтобы не порвать шинель.  
\- Когда я лазил здесь мальчишкой, проход был шире!  
И ступеньки тоже.  
Они спустились в крошечный залив, скрытый от города высокими скалами и старым каменным забором в левой части.  
Заливчик оккупировали мальчишки, крутившиеся возле старой лодки на берегу.  
Впрочем, тут один заметил гостей и крикнул:  
\- Братва, адмирал пришел!  
Мальчишки с радостным галдежом обступили гостей.  
\- Привет, привет... Это мой друг, Олаф.  
\- Чаю, адмирал? - Влез самый мелкий и, видимо, самый бойкий, указывая на костер, над которым кипел помятый котелок.  
\- Нет, Эйли, спасибо. Нам нужно идти. Как дела с лодкой?  
\- Просмолить осталось, да еще по мелочи. Придете посмотреть, как на воду спускать будем?  
\- Приглядеть, чтоб вы не утопились?  
\- Еще чего!  
Вальдес рассмеялся:  
\- Посмотрим.  
Перед каменным забором была сложена ступень из обломков камня. Вальдес привычно перемахнул через него. Кальдмеер тоже не задержался.  
\- Это любимое место всех мальчишек уже наверное сотни лет... Но так правда ближе, чем гоганский квартал обходить!  
От порта они поднялись вверх, к площади у Морского собора. На ней располагался небольшой рынок, и Вальдес купил бергерских вафлей - длинных трубочек из тонкого теста, нафаршированных самыми разными начинками, от грибов до густого и сладкого молочного крема, а заодно - шадди себе и вина Кальдмееру. Они сели на одной из длинных скамеек под деревьями.  
У входа в собор собралась толпа детишек, именовать и освящать бициклы. Церемонию проводил пожилой неторопливый священник, благодушно терпя гвалт и детские вопросы. Кальдмеер смотрел на это во все глаза.  
\- Что там происходит?  
\- Детвора бициклы свои именует и освящает... У вас нет такого обычая?  
\- Есть. Для цеппелинов, планеров и кораблей. Но детские игрушки?  
Вальдес пожал плечами:  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Странные вы люди, - усмехнулся Кальдмеер. - Я в Кэналлоа долго привыкал, что все так запросто говорят друг с другом, смеются... Что обязательно извиняются, если кто-то заденет и толкнет... У нас скорей обругают.  
Вальдес с неожиданной горечью подумал, что Хексберг Кальдмееру наверняка запомнился другим: они были растеряны и злы, едва дождались, чтобы он очнулся, прежде чем устроить форменный допрос. Несколько часов подряд выспрашивали, пока не поняли, что если еще немного продолжат, он от боли и усталости лишится чувств...  
Кальдмеер тем временем продолжал:  
\- Вы тогда, когда меня спасли, были невероятно добры ко мне, но я не думал, что все вокруг такие!  
\- Смеешься? Я помню, как мы тебя чуть до смерти вопросами не замучили.  
Кальдмеер повернулся к нему всем телом и посмотрел в глаза, неожиданно серьезный.  
\- Я тоже помню. Как на том допросе никто из вас на меня даже не замахнулся. Как ты меня из своих рук поил, и, хотя вы мне сразу не поверили, опиум принес. И лечили меня в твоем доме, а не в тюремной больнице.  
Вальдес не нашелся что ответить.  
От площади они пошли по направлению к дому. Вальдес, конечно, хотел бы еще много чего показать, но чувствовал, что для одного дня впечатлений хватит. Ведь прогулке предшествовал долгий перелет, и Вальдес не хотел знать, как его выдержал Кальдмеер, едва переживший падение «Ноордкроне». Да и видно было, что он устал. Кальдмеер слегка прихрамывал почти постоянно, но это было почти незаметно, а под конец начал ощутимо припадать на правую ногу.  
\- Болит? - сочувственно спросил Вальдес.  
\- Немного. Я редко так много хожу. Ничего.  
Вальдес хотел предложить ему опереться на руку, но не посмел. Он ограничился тем, что, преодолев некоторое сопротивление, забрал у Кальдмеера сумку.  
\- Не такая уж она и легкая, а нам еще полчаса возвращаться. 

\- С чего бы ты хотел начать? - спросил Вальдес, когда они переступили порог дома. - Ужин? Ванна?  
\- Если я по чему и скучал из былой роскоши, так это по ванне, - усмехнулся Кальдмеер, снимая куртку. - Чтобы много горячей воды и не надо самому возиться с ведрами...  
\- Она в твоем распоряжении.  
По истечении полутора часов Вальдес начал опасаться, что Кальдмеер там утопился. Но вскоре он пришел, раскрасневшийся от горячей воды и довольный.  
\- Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.  
Вальдес только отмахнулся:  
\- Ничего. Как твоя нога?  
\- Получше.  
Вальдес заметил, что под халатом у Кальдмеера была рубашка, и все равно он как-то неуютно ежился. Что это, эсператиское воспитание? На Олафа не похоже... или правда замерз?  
\- Холодно?  
Он покачал головой, но потом, покосившись на Вальдеса, все-таки ответил:  
\- Спина саднит. Да ничего там нет, нечему болеть, два года прошло, но бывает иногда.  
\- Могу я взглянуть? Может, ты сумкой своей натер или еще что-то?  
\- Да нет там ничего, дурь одна! - рыкнул Кальдмеер.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Прости. Но хоть ты в мой позор не тыкай, - продолжил он после долгого молчания, пряча глаза.  
\- Это не тебе стыдиться нужно, - сказал Вальдес очень тихо. - А тем, кто хотел сравнять с землей целый город, со всеми, кто живет в нем. Если б я мог разделить это с тобой, я бы ни секунды не раздумывал.  
Испуганное «Нет!» сорвалось с губ так быстро, что Вальдес понял - он случайно озвучил худший кошмар из возможных.  
\- Если бы ты был там, я бы не выдержал, - с голосом Кальдмеер совладать тоже не смог.  
Но потом сбросил халат (кроме рубашки под ним больше ничего и не было), медленно потянулся к застегнутым под горло, даром, что дома, пуговицам. А раздевшись, лег ничком, опустив голову на руки.  
Вальдес и в прошлый раз, ночью, ужаснулся, а сейчас в ярком свете антарной лампы - еще больше. На вид болеть было действительно нечему: никаких покраснений и ничего не припухло. Он прикоснулся там, где больше всего рубцов сплетались воедино чуть выше лопатки, и тут же отдернул руку, почувствовав дрожь.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет.  
Он бы не удивился, если бы за этим «Нет» последовало требование прекратить, но Кальдмеер остался лежать, только передвинул руку, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.  
Вальдес осторожно вернул руку на место, ощупывая выступающие следы. Нет, не горячо, воспаления там нет...  
Он придвинулся ближе, поглаживая уже обеими руками. Лекарства тут не нужны, а если просто маслом растереть? То, что у него в ящике, конечно, для других целей, но какая разница? Масло пахло апельсинами и совсем немного, чтоб не душить, морисскими пряностями. Вальдес растер его в ладонях и принялся гладить подставленную спину легкими движениями.  
Кальдмеер глубоко вздохнул и немного расслабился. Апельсинами, да еще морской солью и немного железом пахло от Вальдеса постоянно, а больше всего от рук, и тело отозвалось на знакомый запах.  
Большинство рубцов зажило хорошо, оставшись только белыми полосками на коже. Только там, где удары, должно быть, не раз накладывались друг на друга и глубоко рассекли плоть, остались выступающие следы. Вальдес втирал масло, больше думая о том, чтобы просто ласкать - тело под его ладонями было закаменевшим настолько, что стоило хоть немного нажать в попытке размять мышцы, как у Кальдмеера вырвался болезненный вздох.  
Он вернулся к плечам, мягко поглаживая, а потом наклонился и поцеловал коротко остриженный загривок. Кальдмеер отозвался неожиданно громким стоном и подался назад, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, наклонил голову, подставляя шею под ласки.  
\- Нашел мое слабое место, - усмехнулся он, когда Вальдес пробежался языком под ухом.  
Голос его теперь звучал нормально, довольно и расслабленно, и Вальдес легонько подтолкнул его, укладывая обратно.  
\- Я еще не закончил.  
Вальдес сместился ниже, уже по-настоящему разминая мышцы. Кальдмеер теперь постанывал под его руками, откровенно довольно, но очень тихо. На ягодицы следы не заходили, но почему бы не размять и их, иногда будто случайно соскальзывая пальцами между и поддразнивая...  
Олаф, не скрывая своего желания, приподнял бедра, подставляясь, и Вальдес не удержался, чтобы не принять приглашение, не приласкать возбужденное тело.  
\- Давно ты в последний раз?  
Кальдмеер тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Очень давно. Так что не слишком спеши.  
\- Обижаешь.  
Тесный он был до ужаса, и то, что Олаф почти не издавал звуков, только мешало: Вальдес чувствовал, как он сжимается, и не мог понять, стоит за этим боль или удовольствие.  
\- Скажи, если я...  
\- Ротгер!  
\- Ладно, ладно... - Вальдес добавил еще один палец, не переставая ласкать свободной рукой.  
От того, как стоны становились все громче и бесстыднее, как Олаф, уже не скрываясь, терся о простыни, его самого вело лучше, чем от вина.  
Избавившись от остатков одежды, Вальдес не смог отказать себе в удовольствии потереться возбужденным членом о скользкие от масла ягодицы. Почувствовав ответное движение, он осторожно толкнулся внутрь.  
У Олафа вырвался короткий вздох, словно ощущения были слишком неожиданными. Он шире развел ноги, приноравливаясь к вторжению.  
\- Ротгер?... Еще. У меня уже сил нет терпеть...  
Вальдес толкнулся еще и замер, услышав стон, который говорил явно не об удовольствии.  
И кто еще из них Бешеный!  
Кальдмеер, не дав себе толком привыкнуть, подался назад, сам насаживаясь до конца. И тут же сорвался на длинный стон, почти вскрик. Вальдес видел, как он судорожно, до побелевших костяшек, стискивает простыни и дрожит.  
\- Тише, тише... Ну, зачем ты... - Он хотел выйти, но Олаф покачал головой, сказал хрипло:  
\- Ты бы еще полчаса тянул... Дай мне минуту.  
Вальдес мысленно выругался, но, выждав, пока у Кальдмеера успокоится срывающееся дыхание, начал двигаться, едва-едва покачивая бедрами, и целовал напряженные плечи. Покрывающее кожу масло ощущалось на губах горьковато-соленым. Скоро он перестал ощущать сопротивление чужого тела, напротив, они двигались вместе, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу. Жаркая теснота, чужое тело под руками, такое сильное и одновременно - покорное его движениям, сводили с ума.  
Олаф между стонами шептал что-то на дриксен - Вальдес уловил «еще» и «не вздумай только...», а все остальное видимо к литературной речи не принадлежало.  
\- Я не сдержусь, - выдохнул он.  
\- Да... Давай. Весь твой...  
Движения становились быстрее, беспорядочнее, стоны громче...  
Некоторое время они лежали рядом, и Вальдес никак не мог заставить себя расцепить руки, выпустить из объятий, пока Кальдмеер сам не завозился, высвобождаясь.  
Он перевернулся на спину, на лице странное выражение - довольная улыбка и одновременно - сведенные брови и слипшиеся ресницы, и несколькими движениями руки довел себя до пика. Вальдес с жадностью смотрел, как он выгибается, откидывает голову и часто дышит полуоткрытым ртом.  
Олаф, еще толком не отдышавшись, обнял его и притянул к себе, зарылся головой между плечом и шеей.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Не то слово... Я и не рассчитывал, что в первый раз так хорошо будет.  
Вальдес осознал, что он сказал, и застыл.  
\- В первый раз? Ты что, никогда раньше…  
Кальдмеер недовольно вздохнул, но разжал объятия и отодвинулся, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
\- В Дриксен-то? Где за мужеложество смертный приговор? Никогда.  
\- Ызаргов тебе в задницу! Ну я же спрашивал!  
\- А зачем? Ты надо мной и так трясешься.  
Вальдес ткнул его кулаком в плечо, впрочем, силу аккуратно сдерживая, хоть и злился.  
\- Дурак ты, Олле. Теперь еще больше буду. Ну в самом деле, нашел что скрывать... И зачем?  
\- Затем, что я в первый раз хотел попробовать, как оно по-настоящему. Чтобы ты поменьше себя сдерживал и все делал, как привык.  
\- А если б я... Ладно.  
\- Я все же не совсем идиот. Было бы слишком - сказал бы.  
Вальдес на сей счет имел определенные сомнения, но счел за лучшее промолчать.  
\- Завтра повторим так, как ты захочешь, - примиряюще предложил Олаф.  
\- Так, как я хочу? Оооо, да ты не знаешь, на что напрашиваешься!  
\- Ну, рассказывай? Давай, испугай ежа голой задницей!


End file.
